Randy Cunningham, Ninja Legend 2!
by Musiclover435
Summary: Six months have passed since Randy defeated Mac Antfee and now there is a new threat. Shadow, older brother to Julien, who is now the wizard of the Emerald Palace. Shadow wants to control all of Japan and Norrisville with his machines and evil magic. Meanwhile, Randy is experiencing visions from his past. Will he find the answers and stop Shadow?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to Randy Cunningham Ninja Legend. I highly recommend reading it if you haven't yet. Anyway, let's begin! **

* * *

_Long ago, in ancient Japan, the Kumo family ruled over Mahō city. They brought great joy and prosperity to the city for they were master sorcerers. They were experts in ancient magic and they created many known spells that are still used today._

_But the oldest son, E.J., found dark magic and started to use it all the time. What was suppose to bring color, light, and joy had brought darkness and destruction._

_E.J's troubled parents consulted a soothsayer. She foretold that if E.J. continued down this dark path, he would be defeated by a warrior with Tyrian Purple Hair__._

_The young prince set out to change his fate. But what he did next... only sealed it..._

The Young prince ordered his soldiers to attack a village and many did not survive.

_E.J. returned to his parents, full of pride. But in their faces, he saw only horror._

_He was banished from the city forever. But E.J. swore revenge and changed his name to Shadow._

_Someday he would return and all of Japan would bow at his feet. _

* * *

Deep in the mountains of Japan inside a small factory, there were hundreds of warriors melting metal and practicing their own dark magic. A small group of warriors poured a barrel of metal pots into a pot of molten steel. Three warriors pulled on their chains which lifted the pot of molten steel, which they poured into a cannon.

A warrior with black armor, black hair, with white skin and one blue eye since the other had an eyepatch on it, teleported to the highest peak of the factory. He bowed down and said, "Master Shadow, we have nearly finished our task but we have run out of metal." The warrior lifted his head and looked at his master awaiting orders. A figure with snow-white skin and hair with glowing turquoise eyes told him, "Search the farthest towns and cities! Find more metal! Japan will be mine."

* * *

It was mid-day in Norrisville, it has been about six months since Mac Antfee had been defeated by the Tengu Warrior. It was peaceful and everyone was happy.

"And then the Tengu Warrior joined the Furious Five!" A young boy said excitedly with a Randy Cunningham action figure in his hand. "And they became the most awesomest Ninjitzu team ever!" Another young boy said with a Theresa action in his hand. The two had their actions figures hit each other. "Enough talk. Let's fight!" They were about to fight with their toys but soon they heard what sounded like fighting from inside the Emerald Palace. "Listen, listen. You can hear the Tengu Warrior training right now!" The children could just imagine what the Tengu Warrior and Furious Five were doing since they could hear counting.

"33," The Furious Five counted. "Stop him! It's too dangerous!" Marty begged. "34! 35! Stay focused!" Theresa told him. "36! 37!" They continued to count. "How is he doing that with them being so small?" The Five were amazed that Randy was able to balance almost forty cookies on the table and into a house with no problems. He put one more cookie on the roof and shouted in excitement, "38 different cookies into a small house! Thank you and good night!" The five cheered loudly. "Yes! New record! You monster!"

"Keep going hit forty!" Monty told him as he handed him a plate with two more cookies. "He'll never hit forty!" Charlie told him. "You guys wait! We'll get to forty!" Randy told them confidently. "Do it!" Theresa told him. "No problemo!"Randy picked up the two cookies and very carefully placed them on their sides on the roof as if he was making a chimney. "Oh yeah!" He carefully balanced them then let go and when they didn't move. "Boom, baby!"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered in happiness and excitement. Charlie walked behind and told him, "Well done, Randy!" He gave him a hard slap on the back which caused him to fall to the ground and hit the table, which caused the cookie house to fall apart. "Your training has paid off," Theresa told him genuinely.

The banging of a gong could be heard from the distance indicating that Randy was needed by Master Nadakan. "Oh, Master Nadakan. See you guys later!" Randy shouted as he ran off. "Hey, save those for me later okay?"

* * *

Randy ran up to a waterfall behind the Pool of Sacred Tears where Master Nadakan was waiting for him. Master Nadakan was meditating under a stone Tengu statue that was covered in moss. He took a deep breath and said, "Inner peace." He continued this as he waited for Randy to arrive. "Inner Peace." He eventually heard Randy fall into the water then sighed, "Inner Peace."

"Master Nadakan. Master Nadakan, what do we got? Pirates? Vandals from Mount Chuck? Whatever it is, I will take them down, 'cause I am in a mood. I need to get something done, you know what I mean?" Randy said excitedly but when he noticed that Nadakan didn't answer him so he asked, "Uh... what are you doing?" Nadakan took a deep breath then said, "One of Master Naru's final teachings." Nadakan stood up and waited as a drop of water fell to the ground. He put his foot over it then slid it behind him. He took a deep breath as he waited for another drop of water to fall but this time he caught it with his hand. He moved it around both hands like a dance and the drop never touch his clothes or stuck to his skin. When he was done, he placed the water drop on a leaf, which then fell into the water.

"So honkin' bruce! How did you do that?!" Randy said amazed. Nadakan took a deep breath then said, "Inner peace." Randy nodded. "Inner piece, so honkin' bruce! Uh... inner piece of what?" He asked wondering what he was talking about. "It is the next phase of your training." At the blink of an eye, Nadakan appeared behind and in front of Randy as he said, "Every master must find his path to inner peace. Some choose to meditate for 50 years in a cave just like this..." Using the walking stick he got from Master Naru, he threw it into the water and stood on top of it with the balance of a crane. "...without the slightest taste of food or water."

Randy's stomach chose to growl at this point. 'Stupid teen hormones.' Then Randy asked, "Or?" He hoped that there was a second option. "Some find it through pain and suffering as I did. Randy, when you were chosen as Tengu Warrior, it was the worst day of my life." Randy's face fell to an annoyance. 'Seriously, why bring that up?' He thought to himself as Nadakan continued. "By far. Nothing else came close. It was the worst most painful, mind-destroying, horrible moment..." Randy put his hands up and said, "Ok..." But Nadakan did not stop talking. "I have ever experienced." Nadakan shivered as he remembered that moment but then he relaxed. "But once I realized was not you but within me, I found my inner peace, and was able to harness the flow of the universe."

"So that's it? I just need inner peace? Well, that might be hard since I am a teenager and my hormones are always going crazy and can never relax. But I can do it for this. Inner peace, you are so going down! Now show me what you were doing there with your feet. I saw you doing some fancy foot thing..." Randy said jokingly at first then ready to learn inner peace. "Randy!" Theresa came in running with a look of seriousness on her face. "Bandits! They are approaching the festival for musicians in the forest!"

"Danger. Tell those musicians to start playing some action music, because it is on." Randy turned to Nadakan and bowed in respect before he left. "Don't worry, Nadakan. I'll master inner peace as soon as I get back." Randy and Theresa jumped off the mountain with the rest of the Furious Five and rushed to the Music Festival with Nadakan smiling proudly.

* * *

A young man was fearfully banging on a bell, trying to signal that they needed help. Everyone watched in fear as grappling hooks were thrown into the ground and rooftops hard. The one blue-eyed man from earlier landed on the grounded and ordered his followers. "Get all the metal you can find!" Everyone ran off in fear as the warriors went everywhere in search of metal. The warriors stole metal drums, guitars, and bells. Bucky, who was running in fear from the warriors, ran inside a bell to hide from the warriors but that bell was stolen along with many other pieces of metal.

All the metal was tied together with some rope along with a trapped Bucky. "That's everything. Let's get out of here!" Once all the metal was tied together, the warriors were about to leave but the sound of screaming took them out of their thoughts. They turned towards the sound.

It was Randy, screaming a warrior's cry, and the Furious Five were running right beside him. "Wings of Justice!" They all jumped down from the mountain and landed in the middle of the festival in a fighting position but Randy's was faced away from the warriors. When he noticed this, he immediately turned around. "Hah!" Everyone cheered. "The Tengu Warrior!" Someone said out loud. "A Norisu Ninja? That's impossible," The one-eyed warrior said out loud but no one heard him. 'Master Shadow and I killed off all of the Norisu Clan, how is one still alive?'

"My fist hungers for justice." Randy's stomach growled and everyone stared at him awkwardly. "That... was my fist." "Get 'em!" The warrior ordered and the fight was on. The Furious Five and Randy rushed at the coming enemies.

One of the warriors had a sword and slashed at Randy but he skillfully dodged each attack. Soon, Randy was able to take the sword away and he punched the warrior who flew and hit a gong. Everyone cheered at Randy's win.

Monty was using two small cymbals to attack multiple enemies and he hit one on the head with them making an out of tune, cymbal sound.

Marty was dodging enemies while holding an elderly man who was playing a song on his guitar. Once the man was out of harm's way, Marty attacked the enemies and was even able to use his speed to slice the sword in several pieces then he kicked the enemy into the other downed enemies.

Using her speed, Heidi kicked enemies left and right. "Take that!" She kicked one enemy onto a drum and he almost hit the old man but he dodged it.

Randy continued to fight more oncoming enemies and he kicked three onto drums making them almost sound in sync.

Theresa jumped into the air and kicked an enemy face-first into the ground. Then she kicked another into three bells. She cringed at the sound it made. 'Good thing I'm not that guy.'

As Randy was fighting enemies, three of them were about to shot him with three arrows but Marty was able to prevent the attack by shielding him with three metal plates. "Randy! Incoming!" Once Randy was saved, he said, "Thanks, Marty!"

Randy then grabbed two guitars began to use them as swords. The first time the guitar hit the sword, it made a sound that made the elderly man stop playing. To protect the old man, Randy held him with one foot at a time and he fought the oncoming enemies. He even switched him from one foot to the other in order to keep him safe. When he was able to put the man to safety, more enemies came at him and threw their weapons at him. Randy dodged all of them. Several of the weapons went into the side of a small house and he used the weapons to get onto the roof. "Theresa, double death strike!"

Stopping her fight for just a second, Theresa punched another enemy and jumped on the roof to help Randy fight off enemies. Once the two saw several enemies coming at them, Theresa threw Randy at them and he was prepared. "Ninja kick!" Randy successfully kicked each and every enemy. Once Randy was finished, he started to fall to the ground but Charlie jumped off a roof he was on and used his glider to help Randy get down to the ground safely. **(He got the glider in between movies.)**

"Theresa!" Theresa jumped off Randy's back and attacked an enemy.

"Monty!" Monty jumped over Randy and attacked another enemy.

"Heidi!" Randy helped Heidi attack another enemy and did the same with Marty. "Marty!"

"Elderly man! What?" Randy noticed that he picked up the elderly man he helped earlier. "Oh, sorry." Randy then punched the enemy that was in front of him.

The one blue-eyed man howled like a wolf which signaled the others to pull up the metal from the village. "Charlie, go!"

"I'm on it!" Using his glider, Charlie used the wind currents to fly up and get back the stolen metal. However, the bundle of metal that Bucky was in started to fall into the clouded abyss. He screamed in terror as it was falling. 'Okay, showtime.' Randy took a deep breath, he ran and jumped off the cliff to save the bundle of metal and Bucky. Heidi, Money, and Theresa followed in pursuit with proceeded to grab Randy with Heidi grabbing Randy by his foot, Money grabbing Heidi by her foot, and Theresa grabbed Monty his foot and pulled all three of them. This was just enough to bring all three and the bundle of metal back to the village. Marty also using his strength to save the metal from hitting the ground too hard.

"Is everyone okay?" Randy asked the villagers who were cheering for the Furious Five and the Tengu Warrior.

Everything wasn't okay though, the one blue-eyed man came from behind with a bö staff and was ready to attack. They all soon noticed him and Randy said calmly, "I got this." Randy was about to fight the man but something happened, he briefly looked at the symbol on the man's shoulder armor. It was a skull with bat wings. It came at him with blue and black surrounding it.

* * *

_A baby can be heard crying and was reaching out to the man with a scared look on his face. He tried to hide the crying baby with a blanket and a red scarf. The man set the baby down then the crying baby started to slowly flow away as the man ran away with a look of sadness._

* * *

"Randy!" Theresa shouted trying to get Randy out of his thoughts but she was too late. Randy, who was looking at the man with a look of confusion and fear, was hit hard with the bö staff and he landed on the elderly man.

"Ha! Take that, you stupid brat!" The one blue-eyed shouted in triumphant he and his followers took all the metal they could then ran off to the mountain.

Everyone was unharmed as they all got up but the Furious Five were concerned about Randy since he had never faltered in a fight before. "Are you okay?" Heidi asked. "What happened?" Theresa asked concerned.

Randy rubbed his head as he said, "I think I saw... I think... I gotta go." Then Randy left without another word.

* * *

**Hope Y'all enjoyed the first chapter! Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and ready for Chapter 2! I know Y'all are ready for how Ms. Gracia found Randy as a baby. Let's go! **

* * *

It was just another peaceful day at the orphanage. Ms. Garcia was cleaning up as all the kids were at school. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard the door open. "Hello?" She called out. "Hello? Mr. Garcia?" She quickly recognized the voice. She walked over and saw Randy and the two exchanged a hug. "Randy! It's so good to see you again. Have you gotten bigger? It feels like I can't put my arms around you anymore," She said in a joking manner. "Well, I have been working out a lot."

"Now, what has the Tengu Warrior come for? I know you already got your things from your room." Randy nodded. "I know but I came for a different reason." This got her concerned. Randy did visit from time to time to help out with adoptions and whenever he and the Furious Five found young children needing a temporary home, but his tone of voice worried her.

"Randy, why don't I make some tea and we can talk in my office?" Randy nodded and Ms. Garcia proceeded to make some tea for the two of them. It took several minutes, but the two were soon in Ms. Garcia's office to talk. "Randy, what happened?"

"Ms. Garcia, the weirdest thing happened when I was fighting some bandits. I can't explain it, but I think I saw my father, my birth father." This caused Ms. Garcia to drop her cup of tea and the cup smashed into several pieces on the ground.

"Randy, are you sure? You've been here since you were a baby, how could you have seen him?" Randy just shrugged. "I don't know, but I wanted to ask. Are you sure that you have no idea where I can from?" Ms. Garcia sighed. She knew that this day would come, she was just hoping that it wouldn't be so soon. "Randy, I have a confession to make. I didn't find you on the porch of the orphanage."

"Where... where did you find me?" Ms. Garcia sighed. "Let me start from the beginning."

* * *

_I was in my late 20's and I had been in charge of the orphanage for almost two years. Every morning I had opted to go the river for a nice quiet walk each morning but one morning changed all that. _

A young Ms. Garcia was walking near the river just enjoying the sounds of the early morning nature. It was a peaceful morning as it normally was but an unusual sound took her out of her thoughts. 'What is that?' She listened closer and she recognized the sound immediately. 'A baby?!' She looked around and saw a basket with a long red cloth sticking out of it. She quickly rushed to it and pulled the basket out of the water. "Who would leave a baby in the river?"

She opened the basket and to her shock and surprise, she found a healthy baby boy, but he was in was filthy and he looked to be about a year old. He had a small scruff of purple hair, with a black and red onesie on, and a red scarf near him. 'What cruel parent would their child's hair purple?' She soon found a note under the baby so she carefully grabbed it and read the note.

_To whoever finds this, please take care of my son, Randy Cunningham. His birthday is August 13 and his hair color is his true hair color._

She reread the note several times. "Okay? Hi, Randy." The young child looked at her indicating that his name was indeed Randy. "Okay, why don't I get you cleaned up?"

* * *

"After that, I brought you back here and you've been here ever since." Randy looked at her in disbelief. "That's it? There has to be more! Please, Ms. Garcia!" Randy said hoping that Ms. Garcia had more to share. "Well..." She walked over her office closet, opened it, and searched for a few minutes. "Randy, I normally keep everything from each of the kids I watch so I can hold on to some memories of them."

"Meaning?" Randy asked wondering what she was talking about. "Meaning, I still have the basket and note I found you in." She pulled out the basket clearly worn with age. She walked back to Randy and handed him the basket. "I found you in this many years ago. I don't know where you came from and I don't know if you will ever find out where you came from but I hope this helps."

Randy opened the basket and he found the note with the same words on it, the onesie that Mr. Garcia found him in, and the red scarf which was surprisingly not worn with age. It still looked completely brand new, despite being in a basket for nearly 14 years. He put it on and found it to be quite comfortable. "I should get back to the Emerald Palace. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome, Randy. I hope you find the answers you're looking for."

"Me too, Ms. Garcia. Me too."

* * *

In Mahō City, Two warriors, Master Chang and Master Okiatsu were training with their weapons as Master Riko watched them.

A man wearing a purple and white cloak with a skull on it, white hair, turquoise eyes, and fangs was walking toward the palace. Soldiers tried to stop him but were unsuccessful as the man quickly defeated them with black magic. The man continued his walk and used his magic to sliced the lock on the entrance to the palace and he entered.

The three warriors soon stopped and watched as the man walked in. A young boy, age 14 with orange hair, watched in horror since he knew who the man was. 'No way. Grandma was right. He did return.'

"E.J.?" The young boy asked. "That is not my name anymore! I go by Shadow now. Anyway, good afternoon gentlemen. Now we've got the pleasantries out of the way, please leave my house."

"Your house?" Master Okiatsu said in disbelief. He couldn't believe that this man was claiming this place was his home.

"Yes, didn't you see the skull on the front door? It's my family's symbol, course, I made a few changes to mine but yes, this is my house." He turned and saw the young boy staring at him with pure hate in his eyes. "Ah, the Soothsayer must have passed in recent years."

"Yeah, the name's Howard." Shadow scoffed. "Pity. I was hoping to insult her since her skills in fortune-telling are not as good as she thought. Aw, well. I can insult the next generation. As I am sure that yours are just as bad." Howard growled under his breath but said nothing. 'My grandmother may have passed many years ago, but that doesn't mean my skills aren't bad. Besides, the legend will still pass.'

"We shall see, Shadow." Shadow scoffed. "No, you will see, even though your ancestor won't."

Shadow smiled and said, "Where were we?"

Master Riko asked, "What do you want, Shadow?"

"What is rightfully mine. Mahō city!"

"Mahō is under the stewardship of the Masters' Council and we will protect it. Even from you," Master Riko told him.

Shadow laughed. "I'm so glad you feel that way. Otherwise, I'd have dragged that here for nothing." Shadow gestured to the box that his warriors were dragging on wheels. "What's in the box, Shen?" Master Okiatsu asked. Shadow smiled evilly, "You want to see? It's a gift. It's your parting gift. In that, it will part you. You know, part of you here, part of you there, part of you waaayy over there, staining the wall!" Shadow gestured to the back wall as he imagined the warriors' blood and guts on the wall.

"You insolent fool!" Master Okiatsu stood as he readied his ax's and tried to attack Shadow but he just smirked as he swiftly dodged the attack and used his black magic to create a whip. He then grabbed Okiatsu by the leg and threw him down to the ground. Master Chang then tried to attack but Shadow jumped in the air, threw Chang on the ground, and created dark daggers to attack Master Chang but he used his sword to block each attack.

Shadow landed on the ground and created a sword with his magic then he began to fight Masters Chang and Okiatsu but the two were failing to land an attack on Shadow since he was fighting them with his sword and creating shields with his own magic. Shadow soon sent his dark daggers at Riko but he used his hammer to block each attack as he got closer to him. Once Riko got close enough, he used his hammer to land a major attack on Shadow's stomach causing his dark daggers to disperse and him to be pushed back. He looked at Riko with anger and disdain. "Show off."

"This is a warning. You are no match for our ninjitsu."

"I agree." Shadow smirked then said, "But this is." Shadow jumped up in the air to reveal a black cannon in the shape of a dragon. Riko stood his ground as Shadow lit the fuse and the cannon shot at him.

* * *

**Randy's beginning took me forever since I didn't want it to be the same as Poe's. So... BAhorses0805 asked me a very good question, Am I going to give Randy the ninja suit? That is uncertain at the moment. I'm still deciding on it but I want to decide this for myself. I won't tell you my decision until the chapter revealing it has been released. Anyway, thanks for reading. See Y'all next time! Bye! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I have many people who read all my stories but I feel the need to say this to all my readers, I am okay. I am really bored staying at home all day and night. Online college classes are a bit frustrating but with everything that's happening, I'm grateful to still be in school and that all my teachers are being lenient, all things considering. Anyway, on with the story. **

* * *

At the Emerald Palace, Master Nadakan was reading a scroll that made him pale. "Are you all familiar with the Master of Mahō City?" He asked once he looked away from the scroll.

Randy smiled excitedly at the name of the city. "Master Thundering Riko?"

"Yes."

"Son of Legendary Flying Riku?"

"Yes."

"And Slayer of the Ten Thousand Serpents in the Valley of Woe?" Randy asked once more as Master Nadakan handed him the scroll.

"He's dead."

"Whoa." Everyone looked at the scroll in shock.

"That's impossible!" Charlie said in shock.

"Master Riko has speed and defense like no other. No technique has been able to match it," Theresa told him.

"This was no technique. Lord Shadow has created a weapon. One that breathes fire and spits metal."

"Who's Lord Shadow?" Randy asked.

"My older brother." The team turned around to a nervous Julien. "His name was E.J. but he must have changed his name in recent years. The only thing I know about him is that our parents banished him from Mahō City. I don't live there because I did not feel worthy to rule the city nor did I want to. He will stop at nothing to destroy Japan. You must stop him."

"Julien is right. If Shadow is not stopped this could be the end of Ninjitsu."

"But I just got Ninjitsu!"

"And now you must save it!" Nadakan pointed out in the distance with Naru's walking stick and said, "Go! Destroy this weapon and bring Shadow to justice!" Everyone ran down the stairs to leave Norrisville to stop Lord Shen. "All right! Let's do this!" Randy ran down the stairs but soon stopped and asked, "Hang out! How do I stop something that stops Ninjitsu?"

"Remember, Tengu Warrior, anything is possible when you have inner peace." Randy nodded and together he and the Furious Five left for Makō City. The whole town cheered for them as they left. 'Okay. Inner Peace. Inner Peace. Inner Peace. Inner Peace.' Randy took a deep breath. "Peace on."

* * *

Randy and the Furious Five traveled through the mountains. "Let's go, guys!" Randy said energetically. 'No matter how long or how far the journey is, I will protect Japan. I am the Tengu Warrior, it's my duty.'

* * *

In Mahō City, Lord Shadow was watching as his warriors were gathering metal from the city and using it to craft more of his deadly weapons. 'With these weapons, nothing will stop me. Nothing.'

* * *

Randy and the Furious Five traveled through the snowy mountains. Once they reached the top, Randy tripped on a rock and started to fall down the mountain. He even turned into a giant snowball as he was falling down the mountain.

* * *

Lord Shadow used his dark magic to emit sparks that would be used in his weapons.

* * *

Randy was soon tiredly crawling on the rocky ground as Theresa was walking passed him. 'Uggh. We should have found a different solution to getting to Mahō City, like Julien teleporting us to Mahō City.' As soon as that through Randy's head he immediately dismissed it as he remembered that Julien wasn't great at teleportation magic.

The team was soon traveling through a desert and Randy twirled his bö staff around as he was walking.

* * *

In Mahō City, Lord Shadow was training with his swords and dark magic.

* * *

Randy and the Furious Five ran through a field as Randy was training.

In Mahō City, Lord Shadow was training with his dark magic and sword. In a yin-yang symbol, Randy and Lord Shadow were seen with Lord Shadow as a white figure in the Yang and Randy as a black figure with his scarf flowing through the air in the Yin.

* * *

Lord Shadow watched Mahō City from the highest floor in his tower. 'Finally, now it's time to conquer Japan.'

* * *

Now with a river just between Randy and the Furious Five and Mahō City, all of them were in a small houseboat sleeping waiting to arrive at Mahō City. **(This is the same boat but just a bit bigger and with two rooms since it doesn't make sense for Heidi and Theresa to sleep with the guys.)**

Randy was smiling in his sleep. He whispered in his sleep, "Dad..."

* * *

Deep in his dream, Randy noticed two black figures. 'What?' He ran towards them and shouted, "Hello? Mom! Dad!"

The figures turned to him. Randy stopped in front of them and asked, "Mom? Dad? Is that you?" The figures smiled evilly at him. Randy backed up in fear then suddenly the figures grew bat wings. "What... what's happening?" He tried to run but he fell to the ground and the figures charged at him and the same symbol from the warriors, a skull with bat wings with blue and black surrounding it.

* * *

"No!" Randy shot up and looked around. He put a hand to his head. 'Good. It was just a dream.' He looked at his other hand and noticed his scarf was wrapped around it. 'Weird. I must have moved so much it wrapped around my hand.'

He looked and noticed that no one was awake and carefully walked out of the small shelter and to the deck of the boat. What he didn't know was that Theresa had heard him. 'Wonder what's up with him.' She carefully followed him without making a sound and making sure that he didn't see her.

Randy walked out on the deck and took a breath of fresh air. They had been traveling for a few weeks now and even though he had been sleeping outside since then, it still felt nice to breathe the fresh air.

He felt troubled though. The symbol on that warrior he fought felt familiar but he had never seen it before. He had grown up in Norrisville but he wasn't born there. Could that symbol be the answer to his parents? What did the symbol mean? Who were his parents? Were they warriors too?

A drop of water fell on his head and he saw that the sail was dripping some water from the earlier rain. This gave him an idea. He slid his foot, in the same way, he saw Master Nadakan did earlier and closed his eyes. "Okay, inner pea..." Another drop fell on his head causing him to lose focus. He grunted in frustration but tried to ignore it as more drops fell on his head as he tried to find inner peace. "Aggh! Seriously! Stupid water drops!" He punched the pole and an array of water fell on him. "Uggh! Stupid water!" He hit his head against the pole and shouted, "Inner peace! Inner peace! Inner peace! Inner peace! Inner peace...!"

Theresa cleared her throat causing Randy to look up to the small house. "Oh, I was... uh... training."

"Sure, you are, Randy. However, that mast is not a worthy opponent." She jumped off the house and landed swiftly on her feet. She held out her palm and said, "I am ready."

"Ok. So serious." eE threw a punch at her palm and an echo could be heard throughout the water. Randy fell to his knees and held his hand close to him. "Dude, that hurt! I think the mast was softer, even though I didn't punch."

Theresa smiled and said, "Sorry, Randy. I use to punch Ironwood trees near the Emerald Palace. Now, I practically feel nothing in my hands."

"So honkin' BRUCE!"

She smiled, held out her fist once more and said seriously, "Again."

Randy continued to punch Theresa's hand but much lighter this time. "So, punching Ironwood Trees, how long did it take you to lose feeling in your hands?"

"10 years." **(I'm assuming that everyone is 15, with Heidi being 16)**

"10 years?! What the juice?! How are your hands not broken?!"

She smiled and said, "I worked at it slowly. It took time and patience to get them where they are today. Besides..." Theresa flipped Randy on his back quickly. She got down on one knee and said, "You're not out here to train, are you?"

Randy sighed as he sat up and said, "No, not really."

"Does it have something to do with your scarf?"

"I guess. You know how I'm an orphan?" She nodded. "It belonged to my dad. My real dad."

"Wow. That's amazing. Did you find out anything else about him?"

"No. Not really."

Now she felt concerned for him. She knew how it felt to not know your parents but she had Master Nadakan but Randy didn't get that luxury. "Doesn't it bother you that you don't know more about him?"

Randy scoffed quickly and said, "Are you kidding me? It never bothered me before and it doesn't bother me now. Besides, we're ninjas. Nerves of steel. Souls of platinum. Ninjas are supposed to be hardcore like you and Master Nadakan."

Theresa learned the hard way to seal her emotions but there were times she did show her emotions but it wasn't often. "Randy, I was..."

"So, what are you guys talking about?" Marty asked as he walked outside with Heidi, Monty, and Charlie.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

"Randy, are you sure? You seemed pretty freaked out earlier."

"Dude, is your new fashion sense? That scarf is pretty dumb, why wear it? It's does nothing expect drag and someone could choke you with it."

"Marty, leave Randy's scarf alone. I think it looks great."

"Guys, it's just something that belonged to my dad, I think. Besides, I'm fine."

"Randy."

"I think my scarf is great. It looks awesome to me. Besides, I can't explain it, but I want to wear it."

"Randy!" Theresa shouted getting Randy's attention.

"What?"

"We're here." The team looked at the rising sun over Mahō City. "Mahō City."

* * *

**Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Stay safe, wash your hands! Listen to everything the CDC says! Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I forgot to mention this before but Heidi and Howard are not related in this story. That's all. Enjoy. **

* * *

In Mahō City, in Lord Shadow was preparing his throne room. He was having his strongest warriors push his weapon while he walked up to his father's throne. "My father's throne. He used to let me play here beside him, while mother took care of my baby brother. He promised me that this would one day be mine." Lord Shadow threw the throne out the window and it crashed to the ground. "A little to the left."

"Oh, but it's so heavy, Master!" One warrior complained.

"Fourteen years I've waited for this moment. Everything must be exactly how I envisioned it. And _I_ envisioned it a little to the left." The warriors moved the weapon a little to the left and turns toward the front.

"With the weapon by my si..." He turned back to the weapon and warriors and told them, "A little bit more." They moved the weapon once more. "With the weapon by my side, all of Japan will bow before me. We move out in three days when the moon is full and the tide is high." Lord Shadow chuckled and walked over to Howard who was on a blanket surrounded by the many items that he inherited from his grandmother. "Now, you brat, you don't you tell me my..."

"Future?" Howard asked him.

"Fortune. I was going to say fortune," Lord Shadow told him not even making a flinch when Howard correctly guessed what he was going to say. "Look into your bowl, boy. Tell me what your bowl says."

He looked in his bowl. "If you continue on your current path..." He took a deep breath as Lord Shadow watched with fascination. "...you will find yourself at the bottom of the stairs." Lord Shadow looked down and he indeed found himself at the bottom of the stairs. "I see..." Lord Shadow walked closer to him. "I see..." Howard looked up to him and said, "I see pain..." He poked Lord Shadow with a needle causing a drop of blood to fall. "and anger." He cut a piece coat tail off.

"Are you serious?! Do you know how long this took to make?!" Lord Shadow shouted in anger.

"Followed by denial."

"This is not fortune-telling. You're just saying everything happening right..."

"Now?" Lord Shadow sighed to release his frustration. He couldn't do anything to Howard since time magic was impossible for everyone except for soothsayers. "Dude, the most important time is now." He showed him the bowl with a drop of his blood and a piece of his clothing. "But if you really want to see the future." Howard threw some blue powder in the bowl and smoke filled the sky.

"Oh, what do you see?" Lord Shadow asked in fascination.

A cloud of smoke filled the air. "A young man with magic..." A cloud of smoke that looked like Lord Shadow appeared. His arms were stretched out in victory. "...is defeated by a warrior with Tyrian Purple Hair." A ninja appeared with a red scarf flowing in the air, in a black and red suit, and he had Tyrian Purple hair. "Nothing has changed."

In anger, Lord Shadow created a dark dagger and threw it at the bowl destroying it and the contents inside. He even dispersed the cloud of smoke with a wind spell. Lord Shadow laughed. "That's impossible, and you know it."

"Sorry, dude, but it is not impossible, and he knows it," He told him as he stood up and gestured to the staircase.

"Who?"

The one-eyed warrior appeared and he was shouting, "Lord Shadow! I saw a member of the Norisu Clan!"

"A Norisu?!"

Lord Shadow held the warrior down on the ground and grabbed his throat threateningly. "A master ninja! He fought like a demon! The only thing he didn't have was the scarf."

Lord Shadow angered look did not change. "The Norisu Clan is gone. I made sure of it."

"Dude, this guys has just one eye and even he can see the truth. Why can't you?" Howard asked.

Knowing that the soothsayer was right, no matter how infuriating he was, he had to kill the Norisu Ninja so he can conquer Japan. "Find the Norisu Ninja and bring him to me!"

The warrior left after Lord Shadow shoved him away. "Yes, sir!"

Lord Shadow scoffed and told Howard, "One Norisu Ninja lives. That does not make you nor your grandmother right." He started to walk away but Howard told him as he smirked, "You're right. Being right makes both me and my grandmother right."

Lord Shadow looked at his weapon and knew what he had to do. "Then I will kill him and make you and your grandmother wrong."

* * *

Randy and the Furious Five were sneaking around Mahō City searching for a way to get inside the palace. Once they got off their boat, they climb up a bridge and made sure to stay out of sight. Soon, Theresa found the palace. "That must be Shadow's palace on the other side of the city."

"So honkin' BRUCE! We'll march into the tower and proclaim, "We are the Tengu Warrior and the Furious Five, and we are here to bring you to JUSTICE"." Randy jumped off the bridge and was ready to race off to the palace but Marty grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him down then back up the bridge.

"Dude, you can't do that! This place is crawling with guards!"

They looked around and found warriors everywhere all over town. Some were just walking around and some were threatening villagers. Charlie then noticed one of the warriors looked familiar. "Hey, isn't that the guys who hammered you in the face?" He asked Randy.

Randy noticed the warrior and the symbol on his arm armor glowed slightly but Randy shook his head. He couldn't get distracted right now. "I do not like that guys."

Theresa put an arm on her friend, preventing him from doing something reckless... again. "We need to get to that tower without being spotted by those guards."

Randy smirked as the Furious Five got off the bridge. "Got it. Stealth mode."

While the Furious Five used the rooftops as their modes of stealth, Randy used the ground. He hid behind poles and even a potted plant. Anyone who walked by could see him but they didn't say anything. Randy snuck behind a noodle stand and he was about to be seen by the two guards but he snuck behind another stand. Randy continued to sneak around more stand until he got to a kite stand. Randy's head went under a kite with tails that made him look like a girl. A guard noticed him and Randy used a fan and used a high pitched laugh to distract the guard."Oh, hello. I couldn't help but..." Then he punched him which knocked him out. "Ok. Where was I?"

The Furious Five soon noticed, after stopping at a rooftop, that Randy was gone. "Where is Randy?"

"How did we lose Randy? He's the only guy we know with purple hair," Marty told them surprised.

They looked around the village for Randy but the saw a red dragon moving around awkwardly and they immediately knew who that was, considering the saw him shake his leg out of a pot. Theresa pinched her nose in frustration. 'Of course, we can't ever do things the easy way.'

Randy could barely see out of his red dragon costume. This was evident since he knocked a fire down into a firework stand. The five landed behind a fence and watch as Randy continued to walk around. "Guys! Guys?" Randy whispered shouted hoping that he could find his friends.

"Hey, Randy." Randy turned around and slapped Monty in the face in surprise. "What?! Oh, sorry, Monty."

"So that was stealth mode, huh?" Charlie asked him.

"Yeah, to be honest, not one of my stronger modes, but I have gotten better."

Randy and The Furious Five continued their trek to the palace. As they were walking, they watched as the warriors terrorized the villagers for money, gold, and more. "...gold in there, come on!"

Everyone wanted to help the villagers but knew they couldn't until they got to the palace. "This rice is raw!"

"You stole all my pots for Lord Shadow."

"Either you cook my rice, or I cook you!" Randy lead the Furious Five to the villager in trouble since he had an idea.

"My apologies, but..."

"Randy, do something," Charlie told him.

"Three..."

"Don't worry, I've got a plan."

"Two."

"One."

Randy tapped the warrior with the fake tongue of the dragon. The warrior turned around and Randy said, "Hey."

"Hey." The warrior turned back to the elderly woman then he realized who he was looking at. The warrior turned back to Randy but Randy punched him the brought into the dragon suit and from the outside, it looked like the warrior was eaten then "pooped" out. **(This is my favorite part of the whole movie.) **A young boy who was watching everything cringed in disgust.

The elderly woman looked at her rescuer in the dragon suit. "We're here to liberate the city and bring Shadow to justice."

"You will need help," The woman told him.

"Thank you, kind lady, but it's too dangerous I can't let you."

"Oh, no. Not me, it's not safe to speak here."

"Right." Randy looked around with the dragon head then put the mouth of the dragon on the woman. This startled the boy watching to run away in fear.

"I'm talking about Masters Okiatsu and Chang. They're in Mahō Jail on Black Bird Alley."

"What? They're still alive?" Randy asked shocked that Lord Shadow would keep them alive after killing Master Riko. "They must be in that jail gathering intelligence, hatching a plot to use their awesomeness to defeat the weapon! Ok, let's go!" Randy set the woman down the team began their trek to Mahō Jail to save Masters Okiatsu and Chang. "Thank you, ma'am."

The warrior that spotted Randy found the dragon costumes and shouted, "Hey! Stop that costume!" Randy and the Five began to fun even faster to the destination.

"Hold it right there!"

"Get them!"

Randy and the Five ran into a strawberry stand and they jumped over it. "TAKE THAT!" Heidi said as he kicked the stand into the oncoming warriors.

"Keep going!"

"Don't stop!"

"Hey, stop!" They ran off and ran through carious alleys to dodge the oncoming warriors.

They eventually arrived in a big open area and were surrounded by four warriors. Randy grabbed two of them with the mouth of the dragon then shot them at the opposing warriors. Monty was accidentally shot out but he quickly went back in.

They continued to grab warriors by the dragon's mouth, beat them up, and dropped them out at the other end. They did this over and over as they went the different alleys. Soon, they were surrounded by the warriors that were surrounded by fruit stands. "Surround him." The dragon suit stopped moving just seconds before they stabbed them. "Now!"

"Gotcha!" They removed the dragon suit and found that the people inside were gone and found fruits in their place. "What? Where'd he go?" The one-eyed warrior looked around in frustration then shouted, "Spread out! Search everywhere!"

"What about over there?"

"Is "there" a part of "everywhere"?"

"I... I guess."

Unbeknownst to the warriors, the barrels behind them were moving through a doorway and into another alley. Once they were in the clear, they all got out of the barrels. "They're close. I can feel a ninjutsu chill riding up my spine." Randy told them.

They continued their trek but a bit more stealthily this time. Eventually, Theresa found the jail. "Look. Mahō Jail."

Knowing they needed a distraction, and with Marty being the shortest of them all. He walked over to the guards and acted like a lost kid. "Excuse me. I'm lost, can you help me find my mommy?"

"Aw, he's cute. Look at the little guys."

"Cute? Little? I'll show you cute!" Marty shouted. He jumped the warriors and knocked them out in seconds. He threw them against the wall and they threw barrels over the unconscious warriors. Now Randy and the Five were ready to enter Mahō Jail and save Masters Chang and Okiatsu.

* * *

**Okay, so I already fixed everything but the city is Mahō City and not Makō City, sorry for any confusion. Kung Fu Panda 2 was removed from Netflix and I got so lucky since I own the movie on DVD. Thanks for your patience, have a good day, stay safe, please. #BLACKLIVESMATTER.**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please. Bye! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would have updated sooner but I was really busy with school. Don't worry, I'm safe. Nothing bad has happened to me. Although I'll admit, I've been playing among us a lot lately.**

* * *

Charlie and Theresa charged in Mahō jail and knocked out the guards. Randy was about to be hit by a mace but he knocked out the guard from behind him. "Nice work, Randy."

"At the first sign of trouble, I'll give you a signal." Monty squawked like a bird," Ka kaw, ka kei!"

"Oh, so like Charlie when he talks to birds sometimes?" Randy asked.

"Yeah," Monty confirmed as Theresa and Randy went to the bottom floor to search for Masters Okiatsu and Chang.

"Excuse me, when I have ever made that noise? I whistle when I speak to the birds."

Randy and the others, besides Monty, jumped to the ground to search for Masters Chang and Okaitsu. "Master Okaitsu! Master!" Randy looked through the jail cells for the missing masters until he found them in a cell together looking glum. Randy gasped in excitement. "The ferocious Master Chang!" Randy gasped again. "And Master Storming Okaitsu. This is the cheese! I can't believe we're rescuing actual legends of Ninjitsu. We're gonna free you from those bonds of injustice. No problem. Now, there's gotta be a ket around here. No, they wouldn't leave a key around here." As Randy was talking to himself, he didn't notice Theresa walking from behind and with her fists, she forced the door down.

"That was so honking BRUCE! Come on, you guys! Yeah! We're coming for you, Shadow!" Randy gestured from them to leave and he ran out to the center of the jail but he noticed that the two masters didn't follow him. "Guys, are we going or not? Do you want to meet is there later? I mean, you do want to take back your city, right?"

"Of course we do, kid. But if we stand up to Shadow, he will turn the weapon on the city," Master Okaitsu told him as he and Master Chang put the door back up.

"Are you guys listening to yourselves? You're protecting Mahō City by not protecting Mahō City? If we all fight together..." Randy tried to tell them but Master Okaitsu interrupted him. "Then the weapon would kill everyone."

"Oh, would it? Then we use... a sneak attack!" Randy went into the jail cell after opening the door and did a fake ninja sneak attack. "We get inside and then..."

Master Chang then said, "And then you will be stopped..." He forced Randy out of the cell with the broken cell door. Then Master Okaitsu used his strength to break a piece of the cell then force the two edges into the wall, keeping the door in its place. "...by the unstoppable weapon."

"Nothing's unstoppable except for me when I'm stopping you from telling me something's unstoppable!" Randy used the door to his advantage. He pushed the door on Master Okaitsu's head then slid under the door to force him on the outside. However, Master Okaitsu was able to go back into the jail cell but Master Chang was on the outside now. Now it was a fight between Randy and Master Okaitsu. "Master Okaitsu, I'm not letting you stay in this cell."

"I'd like to see you get me out! HA!" Master Okaitsu flipped the cell door again causing it to spin bring Master Chang back into the cell and Randy out of it. Before he could fly off, Theresa caught him and since he was upside down and facing her, she put him right-side-up and back towards the cell.

"You guys see this, it's called being totally Bruce. Come on, whatever happened to being heroes?" Randy jumped through the door again causing Master Chang to be outside the cell again.

"The only hero in this town is a dead one!" Master Chang told him then he jumped back onto the cell door. It spun several times before Randy and the two masters were thrown off it.

"Like I said, you are not getting me out of his cell!" Then Masters Chang and Okaitsu noticed that they were out of their cell then the broken cell door fell to the ground and broke to pieces.

"HA! Yes! Alright, let's go!" Randy walked of the cell triumphantly but the two discouraged masters just went into another cell.

"I get the top bunk," Master Chang said.

Master Okaitsu shut the cell door and told Randy, "It's time to surrender, kid. Ninjitsu is dead."

"I..." Everyone stared at Randy, waiting for what he would say next. "You... Ninjitsu is dead? Fine! You stay in your prison full of fear and hopelessness. Besides, you'll just get three square meals a day which I bet taste like shame."

"The dessert tastes like despair," Master Chang commented.

"We'll take on Shadow and prove to all those who are hungry for justice and honor that Ninjitsu still lives!"

"Yeah!" A random prisoner said.

Randy's words made Okaitsu and Chang think to themselves, 'Are we truly doing the right thing?'

Suddenly the door was forced open but Shadow's warriors. "Monty!"

"Ka Kaw..." Monty said nervously knowing he kind of messed up.

"You! You're mine!" Randy told the warrior.

"I'll tell you what's going to be yours. My sword destroying your stupid scarf and giving it back to you in pieces," The one-eyed warrior told him. Charlie and Monty jumped down from the first floor and knocked out the two warriors. "Uh-oh."

The one-eyed warrior ran off and Randy shouted, "Get him!" They all ran out of the jail and tried to catch up to him but the warrior jumped on a rickshaw cart and told the man, "Get me out of here!"

"Yes, sir!" Then the man ran as fast as he could, the Furious Five proceeded to follow him as fast as they could.

'That won't work, we'll never catch up to him.' Suddenly, Randy felt someone touch his shoulder. He instantly turned and saw no one there but he did see an empty rickshaw cart 'Perfect, but who touched my shoulder and where did they go?' Randy shook his head. He didn't have time to worry about that, he needed to catch up with that warrior.

"AW YEAH!" Using the rickshaw cart like a scooter, he went down the hill fast.

"Yeah! Go, Randy! GO!"

The warrior was not happy that Randy was able to catch up with him. "LOSE HIM!"

"Yes sir!" This prompted the man to go even faster. The warrior turned down a sharp corner into an alley and Randy was not able to get the turn.

"Dang it! Guys, a little help!" Randy shouted but they were too far to help him. Randy looked at his scarf and got an idea. "I really hope this works." Using his scarf like a lasso, Randy grabbed the nearest pole and was able to make himself do a hard enough turn to get into the alley. "Whoa! It works and not even a tear on the scarf."

The others caught up to him and Monty asked, "Dude, how did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just did!" Randy forced the rickshaw cart to go faster and the warrior was now starting to go through a small shopping mall.

"Watch out!" The warrior threw the man to the ground and Randy nearly ran over him but he grabbed a pole, rode on the wall for a second then went back down to the ground.

"Uncool! Very uncool!"

"TRY THIS!" The warrior grabbed boxes and people and threw them on the ground to block Randy's path to prevent him from catching up.

"Guys, guys, guys!" The Furious Five grabbed all the people and big boxes out of the way so they would be safe and Randy could catch up to the warrior. "HA-HA!"

The warrior smirked and told him, "Maybe something smaller!" He showed Randy a box of cute bunnies in a box.

"Oh no!" The bunnies were on his face, blocking his view of everything.

"HAHA! Take that, kid!"

Randy went in another direction and up a construction zone. "Cute bunnies on the face. Please get off!" Randy was able to remove one bunny from his face and he saw that he was nearing an edge. "Uh-oh." Randy used his foot to force the cart to make a hard right on the roof. "Oh thank goodness."

* * *

On the ground, Theresa told the others, "We've lost them." Then she heard Randy screaming on the rooftops.

* * *

Randy soon got off the root and on a line of lanterns. He and the bunnies nearly fell to the ground but he caught them, put them in the cart safely. Randy breathed a sigh of relief but that was soon quenched once he saw that he was close to another building. "Charlie, catch!" Randy flipped over the cart hard, allowing Charlie, who was flying over with his glider to catch all the bunnies.

Now with one wheel, Randy tried to catch up with the warrior but it was proving to be impossible. "Guys, guys, guys! I need a hard shove!"

"Marty, now!" Marty nodded at Theresa. They ran in sync then Marty threw her hard. Theresa did a few runs then gave Randy a hard shove. He went faster then anyone could process. Even the warrior was shocked when Randy caught up.

Randy and the warrior fought on the small cart. "Is that all you've got? I thought you were a member of the Norisu Clan!"

"I don't know what that means, dude! But if it means I'm about to kick your butt, then you're right!" Keeping his foot up high on the warrior's chest, the warrior did a small turn as saw that many sighs were about to hit on on the back of his head.

"Your turn!" The warrior pulled Randy and now he was getting hit by several signs.

The warrior laughed at his misery. "Why... are... there... so... many... signs?!" Randy saw that he was about to get hit by another sign, one that wouldn't move like the others and he ducked at the last second.

Now the two were going down a flight of stairs and Randy used this opportunity to punch the warrior on his head with no issues. Eventually, they went up a ramp and were up in the sky. They hugged each other in fear but remembered that they were enemies so they continued to fight and just before they landed, Randy made sure that the warrior on the ground first. "HA! Take that! Let me tell you something." Randy started but he nearly fell to the ground but Theresa caught him and the other caught up as well.

"Next time you mess with me, you better bring whole a..." Randy couldn't even finish his sentence since they had apparently arrived at the palace where they were surrounded by an army, ready to fire arrows at them. Even more so, more warriors came around them with swords, surrounding them with no chance of escape.

"Guess nobody told you if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." The warrior punched Randy in the stomach hard, knocking the breath out of him. "I've hit you twice. What are you going to do now?"

Everyone looked at Randy, hoping he would have a good idea but instead he said, "We surrender!"

* * *

**Don't forget to fav, follow, and review, please! Bye! :)**

**Don't forget to wear your masks!**


End file.
